The Mysterious Armor update
by rclighter
Summary: I had another story but realized there were a lot of mistakes so up updated. A new warrior appears and she is different then the others...
1. Chapter 1

Anna walked towards the ancient studies building. The college campus was abandoned, or at least that's how it appeared. She could sense an evil present loaming on the campus. She had taken off her regular clothes to reveal her under armor. The dark blue and gray made her stand out, not that there was a crowd to stand out in. As she walked, the small piece of metal that was on her ankle, clicked. She walked slowly and carefully towards her destination, the building for ancient studies. She needed to find the girl named Mia, who knew the legend of the Ronin Warriors. Anna's grandfather had been friends with Mia's grandfather (who had passed away).

A few minutes later Anna quietly entered the Ancient Studies building, she walked to the staircase and slowly climbed the stairs. On the second floor, Anna saw a light coming through a half open door way. She heard the sound of typing coming from the room, as she approached the door she could see the back of a girl's head, she guessed it to be Mia.

"Why did it get quiet?" she heard a little boy say.

"I thought I heard footsteps," said a deep male voice.

The sound of a Tiger growling entered her ear from behind.

Anna became completely still, was that a tiger, she thought, afraid.

"White Blaze," said a different male voice.

Anna slowly turned around and stared down at a white tiger.

"Holy Shit!" she yelled, before thinking, Anna quickly bolted down the steps and out the front door.

She didn't slow down once she got outside, she could hear the sound of heavy footsteps running behind her. She was going to die, by some white Tiger.

"Why am I running?" she asked, "I have an advantage."

Anna stopped in her tracks turned and looked at the Tiger. She put a hand in front of her and stopped the Tiger in its tracks.

"Nice kitty," she said.

The Tiger was roaring loudly, she could see that he was confused.

"White Blaze!" a male voice yelled, within a few seconds a group of five guys, a little boy, and a girl came running outside.

They came to a sudden stop, when they saw Anna's armor, which was similar to her own.

"Please tell me this cat is yours?" she said catching her breath.

"He's mine," said one of the boys with long wavy black hair in a red and gray armor like her own, "what are you doing to him?"

"I just stopped him from jumping on me," she said, "is he friendly?"

"If you keep up what you're doing he won't be," said another boy with medium length blonde hair that covered his eye, and dark green under armor.

Anna dropped her hand and freed the Tiger.

"White Blaze come here," said the first boy.

The Tiger looked at Anna a few minutes than turned and walked to the boy.

"I take it your Mia," Anna said, to the girl, "and you're the Ronin Warriors?"

"Your one of us?" the boy with short black hair in orange and gray under armor said.

She nodded, "I came here from America to find Mia and the other Ronin Warriors. Looks like I found you."

"I'm Mia," the girl said, stepping forward, "who are you?"

"My name is Anna my grandfather was Professor Austin Zimmerman at Harvard University," she said, "He was friends with your grandfather. He is the only other keeper of the legend of the Ronin Warriors and he discovered the armor you see me wearing."

"Professor Zimmerman," Mia repeated, "Yes I remember Grandfather speaking of him often. My grandfather is dead."

"Yes I know," Anna said, "My grandfather was told about it. My grandfather died last week of cancer. "

"I'm sorry," Mia said.

"As am I," Anna replied.

"Why are you here?" another boy with blue hair and a dark blue and gray suit asked.

"It's a long story," she said, "could we talk about it somewhere else; it's going to start storming in about five minutes."

The little boy looked up at the blue sky, "but it's a pretty day."

"Trust me sweetie," she said, "It's going to storm soon, trust me."

The little boy remained quiet; he didn't know whether to trust this stranger or not.

"I was just finished my work," Mia said, "I'll run back upstairs and get my keys, and purse and we can go back to my house. How did you get here?"

"I rented a car," Anna said, "I parked it next to what I take as your car since there isn't another soul on campus."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in a couple minutes."

As Mia disappeared into the building the boy with the long black hair looked at Anna and said, "By the way, I'm Ryo."

"I'm Kento," said the boy with short black hair.

"I'm Sage," said the boy with medium wavy blonde hair.

"I'm Cye," said the light brown hair.

"And I'm Rowen," said the guy with dark blue hair with a green head band around his head.

Wow, she thought, Rowen is very cute. I wonder if that's natural, it looks like it.

"It's nice to meet you all, "she said.

"You too," Rowen said, smiling at her.

"What armor is that?" Sage asked.

"Well my virtue character is Love," she answered, "what the element is I don't know it is unknown."

"That's kind of strange," Ryo, said.

"Yes I know," she said, she relaxed her arms by her side, "armor return from which you came."

Suddenly she was wearing normal clothes.

"Basically I can control the weather. I can cause a natural disaster right now. My psychic abilities have nothing to do with the armor either. I don't need the armor to be able to control objects with my mind. I was born like that," she said, looking at the sky, "we better get to the cars now."

She turned and ran towards her car, leaving the five Ronin Warriors, and the little boy standing alone. The wind began to pick up; Ryo looked up at the sky and could see distant clouds rolling towards them.

"Storm is coming," he said, "she was right."

"She is strange," Kento pointed out.

"I agree," Cye said.

"Looks like there's a storm coming this way," Mia said, running to where they stood, "We better hurry."

They started walking quickly to Mia's car; Anna rolled her windows down, "I can see that not all of you fit in that car. I can take some of you."

"I'll go with Mia," Kento said, quickly.

"Me too," said Cye.

"I'll go with Anna," Rowen said, "I'm not sitting on any laps when there's another vehicle."

Thunder started rumbling in the sky, "you guys got five minutes to make a decision. That's when the storm will be here."

"I'll go with Anna too," Sage said.

Rowen ran around the front of the car to the front seat and opened the door. Sage began opening the back door when a dog started barking.

"What the hell!" he said startled.

"Mozart down," she said calmly.

The beagle looked at her than sat down on the other side of the seat.

"He is harmless," she said, "he's only a puppy, so he is hyper."

Sage sat in the car slowly, not wanting to upset the dog anymore. Anna looked back outside to see the others getting into Mia's car. When she looked back at her male passengers, they were in regular clothes again. Anna looked in the rear view mirror; she saw her puppy standing in middle of the seat with one pawl rested on Sage's leg looking at him. A smile slowly appeared on his face and he began petting Mozart. She smiled, and then turned her attention to the other car, which had been turned on. She turned the key in the ignition, and her car started. The sky was now a dark blue color, and big drops of rain were randomly starting to fall on her wind shield.


	2. Chapter 2

Since they had left the college, the rain began coming down a lot faster. Even though her wind shield wipers were on full speed, Anna could still barely see where she was going. To her left were large cliffs, they were blocked by a metal fence, and a sign that said, 'Danger, falling rocks.' She gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"There is a real sharp turn ahead," Rowen pointed out.

Great just what I need, she thought, a potential death trap.

Suddenly she had a bad feeling about the road they were taking. Something in the earth wasn't right. Suddenly it hit her; rocks are loose above and could fall at any minute.

"Hold on Guys!" she shouted, slamming on the brakes.

"Holy Shit!" Sage yelled.

Everyone was jerked forward, violently.

"Something isn't right up those cliffs," she said, throwing the car into park, "those rocks are going to fall any minute. Mia has to stop."

She looked ahead, and sure enough Mia had come to a stop. Anna jumped out of the car, as Mia opened the door.

"SHIT!" Anna yelled, getting out of the car and running towards Mia, "DON'T STOP THERE!"

"WHAT?"Mia yelled back.

"Get in the car!" Anna yelled, "Now! And hold on!"

Mia stood still, not knowing what to do. She saw the terror in Anna's face and quickly got into the car. It was too late to do anything; the rocks had just broken way from the cliff and were tumbling toward the car. Anna stopped in the middle of the road, and looked up at the falling rocks. She put her hands in the air, suddenly a warm sensation went through body, and a small force left her hands. Suddenly the rocks were floating in the air; a streak of lighting lit the sky, followed by a crash of thunder. Anna jumped at the violent crash, but didn't lose her concentration on the floating rocks above. She wasn't worried about the fact she was completely soaked, or that everyone in the two vehicles had gotten out. She was worried about what to do with the rocks. She looked across the road, where it turned into a incline. How big was it though?

"Rowen!" she shouted, "what is over the ledge?"

Her arms were getting tired, the rocks weren't little ones, and they were extremely heavy.

"It's a forest!" he answered.

"Any sign of life?"

"No."

She looked back up the rocks and at the ledge, she moved her hands quickly towards the ledge and the rocks flew down. After a few seconds there was a giant crash and trees falling down. She wasn't worried about that though, she had saved everyone from disaster. She dropped her hands down.

"That was incredible!" Ryo shouted, running towards her

She rotated her shoulders around, to get the blood flowing again. By that time there was a crowd of people around her; Mia put an umbrella over her head. That wasn't going to help her now, she was freezing. Her body was violently shaking, teeth chattering.

"We need to get her home," Rowen said, quickly, "before she gets sick."

Anna tried to walk, but her legs were shaking so badly she could hardly walk. She felt her arms going around Sage and Rowen's necks. They helped her to the rental car, and opened the back door.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to get out of the car, "you can't drive this car. It's under my name; if anything happens to it I am screwed."

Rowen sat her back down, "you can barely stand up on your own. I think you would be even more screwed driving in this condition."

Ruff, she heard Mozart behind her, his paw on her back. She looked up at Rowen and sighed, she put her legs inside the car. Rowen closed the door, "I'll drive." He said.

"Okay," Sage said, opening the passenger door and getting in.

Rowen ran around the car, and got into the driver's side. Both Sage and him were pretty soaked, but not compared to Anna. The keys were still in the ignition, so he just turned them and the car started. He looked in the rearview window, and looked at Anna. She had her puppy in her lap, she looked cold. He turned up the heat, to help her warm up.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna didn't understand why everyone was making such a big fuss over her getting a little wet. She's been in the rain longer than what she had been earlier, and was fine afterwards. She tried to tell them she was fine but they wouldn't listen. So there she was in some strange guys hands (not that she mind that part), and being carried into some strangers house. He wouldn't even let her down inside, but ran her straight for the upstairs bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet seat and began taking her shoes off.

"Whoa buddy," she said, quickly, "I appreciate you carrying me but I don't want some strange guy taking my clothes off. I am perfectly alright to do that on my own."

"You're shaking still," Rowen said, looking up at her.

"Well yeah I go a little wet," she said, "no big deal but please I can change myself, besides what were you planning on changing me into? My clothes are in my car?"

"Good point," he said.

"I got her clothes," Yuli shouted from the bottom of the steps, "it's too heavy for me to carry though. Kento has her puppy too!"

"I got both of them," Ryo shouted.

"Not so loud," the little boy said.

"Sorry little buddy," Ryo laughed, "just wanted to make sure they heard me upstairs."

He lifted the suitcase off the ground, and took the puppy under his arm then headed up the steps. He walked the suitcase to the bathroom, where Rowen continued to remove her shoes and socks.

"Whoa," he joked, "moving a little fast are we Rowen?"

"Shut up," Rowen said, his cheeks turning red.

Ryo laughed at his friend's embarrassment, set the suitcase and dog on the ground and walked away.

"I'll let you finish," Rowen said, quickly standing up.

"Why are you so embarrassed?"Anna asked, laughing, "It was only a joke."

"I don't know," he said, laughing nervously.

"You're funny," she commented.

Rowen didn't say anything; he just pushed the suit case over to her and closed the door of the bathroom. Anna leaned over and opened her suitcase, and looked at her clothes inside. She rubbed Mozart's head. She randomly grabbed dry clothes out of the suitcase, not caring what she grabbed she just wanted to get out of these clothes.

Downstairs, Rowen joined the rest of the Ronins, Mia, and Yuli at the dining room table. Who were already discussing Anna.

"Well we can't just let her leave here," Mia suggested, "how do we know she even has another place to go. I want to do research on her armor."

"I guess she can stay here," Cye suggested.

"Yeah," Ryo said looking at Rowen and smiling, "She can share a room with Rowen."

"Will you shut up," Rowen snapped.

"Oh lighten up dude," Ryo said, "I am only joking."

"Well there is the attic," Mia said.

"There is a room up there?" Kento asked, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"You got a problem sharing a room with me?" Sage asked him.

"No," he said, "just commenting."

"It was my mother's room when she was a teenager," Mia explained, "grandfather never changed it, and neither have I. I figured you boys could share rooms, and I could save that one for a guest. I just have to dress the bed up for her."

"Sounds like a good idea," Cye said.

"I'll go and do that now," she said, leaving the warriors and Yuli.

"That girl has some strong energy coming off her," Ryo said, "I've never felt this much power, not even from the dynasty."

"I agree," Cye said, "but do you think we can trust her?"

"We will have to watch her closely," Sage said, "her armor maybe one of the evil ones."

"Agree," said Kento, "and with her here, she may become the dynasties next target. If that happens they may force her to be on their side."

"So are we protecting her or what?" Cye asked.

"I guess we'll have to do both," Ryo said.

"I have a feeling she is on our side," Rowen said.

"Of course you do," Kento teased, "you liked taking her clothes off."

"Would you shut your mouth," Rowen hissed, "there is a child present in the room, and besides it was the shoe."

"So you liked taking off her shoes," Kento said, "that leads to other things."

The other Ronin Warriors laughed, except Rowen who just blushed, and Yuli who had no idea what was going on.


End file.
